<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the perfect five by cantsleep_com</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500760">the perfect five</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantsleep_com/pseuds/cantsleep_com'>cantsleep_com</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:42:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantsleep_com/pseuds/cantsleep_com</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The groupcall was so chaotic Yoohyeon didn't hear the keys opening the front door of the shared apartment, red hair popping into the view.</p><p>"Online friends can still tease the hell out of you", thought Yoohyeon to herself while observing every beautifully drawn detail on her girlfriend's face, Minji deep asleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Dong | Handong/Lee Yoobin | Dami, Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the perfect five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first work here! I hope to bring more jiyoo into this site because that's the happy pill everyone deserves :) Ps: English is not my first language so I apoligize in advance if there are any mistakes.<br/>Ps: if you want to follow me or talk i'm @chaengsheight on twt :3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sunlight dimly lit the living room, allowing the space to be warm enough so the sleepiness could start to kick in the system as it usually would. The comfort emanated from this area in the somewhat small but misteriously spacious apartment held an evident contrast to the aura concentrated in the bedroom of a certain gamer girl.</p><p>The frustrated grunts said girl would make from time to time filled the silent room, along with huffs of annoyance whenever her teammates would slack in supporting the counter-attack or just simply didnt' follow the strategies earlier planned. She had to make sure she wouldn't play in a way that her rank would lower because it meant hours and hours of practice and dark circles under her eyes that turned out to be her trademark already. The numerous tournaments she had participated in made her shine as a consistent, perceptive and strategic player, which caught the attention of professional teams and fans that came along the way of the intense games that were always broadcasted in known platforms. </p><p>Many teams reached out to Yoohyeon for the potential she had shown throughout her well thought gameplays and tatics, and so she actually agreed to be part of some, where she met the friends she had seeked for the longest time, friends that enjoyed video games just as much as she did. Yoohyeon couldn't be happier about the fact that she got to know Siyeon, Dami, little Gahyeon and Handong, each one having specific skills that also made them players people should look and root for. Siyeon gained popularity for being someone who didn't fear going against anyone, rushing through the map and successfully killing players left and right, not even doubting her hability to cacth glimpses of hidden players. Dami, along with Yoohyeon, was the brain behind the strategies they often pulled to win in the end of the 30 rounds, paying extreme attention to details such as how much money the opponent team must have after winning or losing rounds, which guns they would likely buy (having studied beforehand who they were going against) and in what way they usually played, memorizing the expected moves and foretelling the whole gameplay. Gahyeon, being her bubbly self, got everyone's desired professional training from friendly talking to players in game and making special acquaintances. Apart from being the team's mood lifter, she also played in unexpected ways, weird to some even, hiding in the map's forgotten places and taking enemies by surprise. Handong, on the other hand, was most of the times the one who people feared since she didn't miss a single shot. Being the team's accurate sniper often tricked people into thinking she would be in an open spot and not protected at all, which always turned out to be a complete lie for she had the entire map on the palm of her hands and knew how to position herself smartly to still have a good view of the incoming headshots.</p><p>"Siyeon! What do you think you're doing?" Yoohyeon growled at the carefree girl that wouldn't stop running around the map and was getting killed easily for not paying enough attention to the game.</p><p>A soft voice in the groupcall entered the girl's headphone "I bet this has to do with someone whose name starts with a B..." Giggles erupted from the other girls and they could hear a sigh leaving Siyeon's mouth in a slow and prolonged motion.</p><p>"Well, DongDong isn't entirely incorrect...something did happen with Bora." There was a short lived silence before Gahyeon spoke on the matter.</p><p>"Oohh, this sounds promising, what happened Siyeon unnie?"</p><p>While everyone waited for a reply that was taking way longer than they expected, Dami managed to work through the mistakes Siyeon kept getting herself into and was able to kill 2 players, the other 3 being taken down by the awp Handong had with her and Yoohyeon who was a little frustrated and rushed from behind not worrying about her back since she had Gahyeon watching out for her.</p><p>"Hello? Earth to Siyeon? We're still here waiting for the news." Dami expressed their thoughts and heard the rest hum in a way to show the girl they were indeed waiting on her and dying to know what had happened between those two.</p><p>"Um, s-so...uh, sorry for taking so long to tell you guys but it's a little embarassing." Siyeon voiced and although they were still attentive to the game, their ears perked ever so slighty. "Bora, uh, s-she kissed me..."</p><p>Gasps and cheering, followed by a strained "What??", was all Yoohyeon could hear with a little smile forming on top of her lips, thinking about how Siyeon could be so careless in the way she played but then become a total softie when it came to girls, specifically the one she had been crushing on since forever.</p><p>"And? What did you do? Don't tell us you just stood there, unnie." Gahyeon once again made sure to get the whole information out of Siyeon just so she could have stuff to tease her about.</p><p>"Actually, she confessed about liking me too and she's coming over..." Siyeon said lowly, sounding too embarassed and already expecting the comments the girls would give.</p><p>"She's coming over to wh- oh my god, no, I'm too young for this." Gahyeon shrieked and all they could see was her character in game leave the spawn immediately after the sudden shy confession, followed by Handong who couldn't stop laughing and Dami that stayed back with the two remaining girls, giving useful advices to Siyeon (even though she herself needed some help when it came to her feelings for the chinese friend).</p><p>The rest of the game resumed in the group, now an official professional team called <em>InsomniaDC</em>, laughing and encouraging Siyeon to make Bora her girlfriend and teasing her also, as per tradition. They ended up going back to the winning rythm and continued playing round after round, just enjoying each other's company, talking about whatever came to mind and voicing their wish to all meet some day since they lived in different countries and very far from one another. The groupcall was so chaotic Yoohyeon didn't hear the keys opening the front door of the shared apartment, red hair popping into the view. Minji eyed the living room, the sunlight now weaker than before and not holding the same warmth anymore, making the space airy and quite a bit chilly, the girl shivering slighty after taking her jacket off and proceeding to head for the kitchen to drink some fruity juice they still had in the fridge. After eating a cookie or two as well, the girl made her way to their bedroom, rolling her eyes as she knew why Yoohyeon didn't greet her as soon as she came home and opened the door quietly, letting her gaze wander from the bed to the desk where the two monitors showed a game Minji has tried to understand a few times now but still couldn't quite grasp the whole fuss about it. She watched the other one sitting comfortably on the gamer chair, too involved and absorved in whatever she was doing (playing, of course) to notice the door open and Minji silently walking towards her.</p><p>She slided her arms lazily around the girl's neck, taking a sniff of the girlfriend's soft perfume and placing a peck on her cheek "Hey, Yooh."</p><p>As soon as she finally felt the presence weighting on her, Yoohyeon sensed her smile appearing and tilted her head to the side, wanting to take a look at the person she loved the most. "Babe, hi." </p><p>Minji couldn't handle the adorable face Yoohyeon would always make after calling her by those sweet nicknames, the way her eyes would sparkle and how her smile would never leave, along with the faint blush on the cheeks she'd never get tired of pinching and kissing and the way she'd resemble a puppy even more, so she dived in and planted a kiss on her lips, letting her hand brush Yoohyeon's jawline and holding her in place, feeling needy all of a sudden. She felt the need to deepen it for she had missed her girlfriend all day long, wanting to text her non-stop but knowing that she had a big tournament to participate in stopping her to do so. A smile crept its way up to her lips in the middle of the kiss when she felt Yoohyeon place each hand on both sides of her waist, urging her to come closer. <em>Someone had missed her. </em></p><p>The sound of multiple notifications made itself be heard from Yoohyeon's headset, a constant *ping* filling the bedroom where only their breaths could be heard and the soft snoring of Cherry sleeping soundly on top of the little dog bed besides their closet.</p><p>"M-Minji, wait." Yoohyeon fumbled with her words in complete and utter embarrassemt when reality hit her and pushed her girlfriend away from her, trying to steady her breathing before starting to hear the incohesive words of the other teammates who were still in the call with her and could hear every little thing happening near the microphone. Minji pouted and looked at her girlfriend's antics before laughing to herself upon understanding what was going on. The blush Yoohyeon's cheeks previously held was much brighter and profund indicating that she was going to be teased forever and ever about it.</p><p>Minji was still needy, though, not being able to keep her hands off of Yoohyeon for too long, so she made her way around the chair, stopping in front of the girl whose hands were covering a very flushed face and proceeded to straddle Yoohyeon's lap, her legs drapped on each side of the chair. She reached for the hands preventing her from seeing such a cute reaction and placed them on her waist, again, watching happily how Yoohyeon kept her eyes close shut, biting slightly at her lips and furrowing her eyebrows like an annoyed little kid. She rested her head on her girlfriend's neck, kissing it intently and feeling the girl beneath her shudder, along with a hitching breath that made her pinch her sides.</p><p><em>"I thought we were playing a game but it's like we're in that awkward position when your parents are watching a movie and a sex scene appears all of a sudden"  </em>Minji hears one of the girls through the headphones right above her, making her stiffle a laugh when Yoohyeon let's out an annoyed puff and a muffled "oh my god" right after.</p><p><em>"Hello there red head, welcome back!" </em>Dami says in hopes Minji actually listens to her, which she does and doesn't wait too long to reply to the greeting "Yoobin, hi! How are you?" She feels arms surrounding her tightly, making her raise her head slighty and place a soft kiss on the girl's nose. This seems to wake Yoohyeon as she opens her eyes and smiles, leaning in and kissing Minji's forehead for a few seconds and setting herself ever so comfortably in her girlfriend's embrace, feeling more than protected and loved.</p><p>
  <em>"Unnies, there are some noises I do not wish to hear, specially the ones you two let out not long ago!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Minji!!! Yoohyeon wouldn't shut up, all she did today apart from scolding me was talk about you like there was no end to it. You should've been here to hear what she said!"</em>
</p><p>"Oh my god, Singnie, shut up!" Yoohyeon almost yelled, being invaded by the crazy laughs that followed the victory lines of Siyeon. She could feel the smile on her neck get gradually bigger, sensing the teasing coming from the girl that she was holding closely. </p><p>"Oh? You talked about me all day, puppy?" Minji questioned, making sure to keep the eye contact between the two. She could see the blush come back on full force and Yoohyeon ducking her head, leaving it on hers along with a soft kiss that was being pressed on it for God knows how long. "...yeah, I missed you". Her heart started flipping around like the ribcage was its own house and her cheeks began to feel warm, a crimson red spreading along her face. </p><p>
  <em>"Can you guys stop flirting, we're still here."</em>
</p><p>The two girls laughed, Yoohyeon took out the headset and placed it on top of the desk alongside her keyboard, and ruffled Minji's hair in an attempt to make her look up, which worked. "How was work?" She asked, rubbing her girlfriend's cheek and letting her head rest on the chair behind her. Her arms came to rest on top of Minji's thighs, waiting for a response. "It was good actually, some people went there today to adopt and quite a few friends ended up with a forever home in the end of the day." </p><p>"That's really good to hear, baby." The older girl answered with a "uhum" and smiled once again, happy that she found Yoohyeon amongst everybody else.</p><p>"I love you, Yoohyeonie."</p><p>Said girl lifted them up, Minji surrounding her waist with her legs and hugging her like her life depended on that, and took them to the living room, putting some music on and finally looking up to the one who made her soul ease. "You're beautiful." </p><p>They danced the night away in each other's arms, Cherry soon making a mess out of the sofa and joining them in their little romance with tiny barks of excitement. Minji was also a writer and the way she felt both of their souls dancing along with them couldn't quite be described with the way her pen slided along the thin paper of her notebook, but she still tried to recreate it again and again, hoping she could come back to it and feel the life in her body, remember how Yoohyeon put up with her all the times and how alive she felt every time she'd get home and be presented with nothing but <em>her</em>. The <em>I love you </em>from the blonde left her lips on the same day, right before going to bed, making her dream of dreams she used to have about a girlfriend that had yet to come.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>